Niiro Taiyou
Niiro Taiyou (lit, Japanease for Red Sun) is a Shinigami that has seperated from the Gotei 13, and is trying to lead a simple life. Appearance Niiro's appearance is that of a man in his lower 20's, his stance strong and firm. His hair is long, with several bangs going down the front, and a pony-tail in the back. The color of his hair is a silver-black. His eyes are dark brown. Niiro's skin is rigged and worn, a plain white color to it. He wears a long sleeved black shirt, he usually wears on sleeve on, and let's his other arm hang free. On his wrists are small bands. As most Shinigami, he wears a Hakama. His sandals are plain and simple, slightly torn and worn out from previous fights, expedentures, and so on. Personality Niiro is a brave and honorable man. He can take a good joke when neccesary, and he himself has a very warm and humorous personality. Despite this, his hatred for Hollows and Arrancars is unending, and he has no mercy on these creatures. He takes his time in combat, perferring to analyze his enemies weaknesses and then to strike when they are open. History Niiro as a child, tried his best to live up to his parents expectations, they lived a basic life, trying to do their best as a family. He did so well, gaining their respect and trust. Under construction... Abilities Master Swordsmanship: After many years of training and hardships, Niiro has learned to master the art of sword combat. This is useful in many situations, as he can fight on the go and so on. His fighting style is very aggresive, but reformed, showing he has great skills in combat and in the ring of battle. Through use of strong and swift slashs and strokes, Niiro can use his twin blades to crush his enemy with decisive and powerful attacks. Master Level Flash Step: To aid in combat situations, Niiro has learned to master the art of Flash Step, an extroidinary feat to pull off. His use of it in combat leads to him vanishing and reappearing several times around his enemy, leaving gash after gash upon them. Medium Kido: The level of Kido that Niiro knows is mediocre. As he spends most of his time master his strength and speed, and physical prowess, he has neglected the arts of manipulating spiritual energy to form defensive abilities. Spiritual Power: Niiro's spiritual power is medium to high levels. As he has trained both his body and mind, despite him lacking a considerable knowledge of Kido, he has learned to increase his Spiritual Power to high potentials. The color of his spiritual power is, white, with a black outlining. Immense Strength: Niiro's immense strength comes from his intense training and hardened physique. His attacks from his swords, can cleave stone walls in half, and with enough force, crush metal with a immense attack. Albeit, this is limited, as he must concentrate some Spiritual Energy to do so. Immense Speed: In battle, Niiro has proven a deadly force, showing not only brute force, but also incredible speeds. His speeds slower then Flash Step or Sonido, along with other 'teleporting' techniques, his speed without the aid of these are high, and can match lower ranking users of Flash Step and Sonido, etc... Zanpakuto Shinku Hoshi: (lit, Japanease for Crimson Star) takes the form of two katanas, a Dai-Katana, and a single handed, katana. The Dai-Katana of Shinku Hoshi, has a long hilt, with two threads at the end of the base. The hand-guard, is sharp and jagged, in the shape of a flame. Alongside this, it has wrapping near the top of the sheath. The Katana of Shinku Hoshi, is small and wieldable in one hand. It has a checkered design for the hilt, with a small knob at the base. The hand-guard, is slightly larger then average, for better protection and swift attacks, countered by his Dai-Katana. Shink Hoshi is a Ice-Type Zanpakuto. *'Shikai:' The release command for Shinku Hoshi is: 'Frozen Eclipse'. After releasing his Zanpakuto, his Dai-Katana, and Katana morph into twin identical blades. The hilt of the blades are covered in a red wrapping, and have a golden colored, triangle at the base. The blades of both the weapons change drastically, morphing. The blade is long and curved, like a scimtar. The blades are etched with two wisps on the sides, and at the blade's lower half, are two letters, Z and A, these stand for unknown reasons. Shikai Special Ability: After activating his Shikai, Shinku Hoshi, will begin to drop the tempature of the surronding area, increasing the likely hood of water freezing, and slowing the movements of the opponents. Alongside, Shinku Hoshi raises the humidity, increased the ice produced, and able to be produced. Shinku Hoshi can 'bend' the ice to the user's will, as the Ice will 'follow' the motions of the user. (EX: A horizontal slash will cause the Ice to follow the direction and flow of the blade.) Alongside, Shinki Hoshi can transfer the humidity and freezing water droplets, to the sword's blades, increasing their cutting edge and fatal capabilities. *'Exploding Icicle Dome:' Niiro forms the frozen moisture in the air around himself, creating a thin dome. After doing this, he compacts the dome into several thick icicles, after doing so, he shoots the icicles outward, making his few defensive abilities, quite offensive in nature. *'Shivering Ice Storm: '''Niiro gathers up the moisture from the air, and merges it with some leftover Spiritual Power. After doing so, he swirls the new found frozen enchanced moisture around the enemy, and begins to form giant icicles, going inward, and eventually puncturing the enemies organs. Alondside, the tempeture drops to below freezing, and can cause lack of sight, and hypothermia. *'Glimmering Ice Wave: Under Construction... '''Zanpakuto Spirit Form Shinku Hoshi Appearance: The appearance of Shinku Hoshi, is that of a young woman, with a gothic like appearance. Her hair is wild and short, a midnight black for it's color, coming off in several directions. Her skin is a sickly white, with small tints of pink in it. Her eyes are dark black. Around her neck is a dark cloth shawl, with chain-links near the bottom, held together by a 4-pointed star. Around her neck is a small steel necklace. Her gloves are a simple black leather, reaching up close to her elbows. Several belts are around her waist, each with a different look and accesories. She wears black shorts, that are connected to black long black stokings by a small brown chain. Her boots are leather as well, with a small straps across the bottom. Underneath the clothing, is small brown straps coming down the chest and to the thighs. Shinku Hoshi Personality: Under Construction... *'Bankai:' Not yet obtained... Bankai Special Ability: Under Construction... Relationships Family: '''Under construction... '''Friends: Under construction... Quotes "Destiny, is but apart of our every day lives, it is in us, and around us... you must find it for yourself." "If you challange me, I assure you, I will not hold back." "I do not wish to fight... but if you must..." "Enter the field of battle, knowing full well, that you may not exit it." "Shinku Koshi, is my blade, and my ally... with 'her', you don't stand a chance against me." "I'll freeze your bones, and hopefully by then, you'll give up." "I may like jokes... but If I hear another Knock-Knock joke, I'm gonna kill somebody!" Trivia *Is a creation of my friend that I am creating for him. *Niiro Taiyou's favorite foods are: Sushi and Oysters. His least favorite being: Mushrooms. *Niiryo Taiyou's hobbies are: Telling jokes, sharpening his Zanpakuto, and spending time alone on the beach. **Niiryo Taiyou hates: Knock-Knock jokes, soft music, and slow music. **Niiro Taiyou wishes to fight: Mechakucha Boltsu, a member of the 4th Division. **Niiro Taiyou is Ergophobic: The fear of working or functioning in a job. *Niiro Taiyou's theme: Redemption - by Gackt.